


Scapegoat

by Willowjade



Series: Scapegoat Part 1&2 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Protection Squad, Chara still hates humanity but they have a good reason to, Child Death, Child Suicide, Gen, Good Chara, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Narrator Chara, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Evil Chara, Passive Chara, Soft Chara, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, poor babby Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara wasn't sure that it was a good Idea, but look where they are now.</p>
<p>‘Who are these goat people?’ ‘Do they eat children?’ ‘Will I make it home?’ ‘Do I want to make it home?’ ‘Will people notice that I'm missing?’ ‘ If they do, will they come here to punish me?’  ‘Why am I not dead?’</p>
<p>Maybe whatever answer they where looking for would reveal itself in time.</p>
<p>(NarraChara, PassiveChara and hugeass spoilers ahead. No, seriously, end of game boss type spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen child

**Author's Note:**

> If you took a step,  
> into the unknown.  
> what would you find  
> will we make it home?
> 
> Take another step  
> that if you can.  
> you would find me  
> it's all part of our plan
> 
> Be not afraid.  
> I'm here to help  
> All that I can,  
> more than myself.
> 
> Greetings, My friend,  
> please do not weep.  
> The promises I've made,  
> I intend to keep.
> 
> I promise to guide you, throughout this unknown.  
> I'll make it sure, we'll make it home.
> 
> -Chara

At the bottom of Mt Ebbot, stood a small human child by the name of Chara.

Chara was tired, Tired of being a scapegoat, Tired of the village that tormented them, Tired of themselves, And just plain exhausted.

But It would soon all be over, In the eyes of the village, they would be rid of Chara for good.

'Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return.' Chara was more than ready to prove those legends right.

At the top of the mountain they saw a large hole and before they knew it they began to fall.

*

Was It over? No. It was only just beginning. Did they really want to die?

 

They hit the ground, hard.

"Argh!! Help!" They cried out, Quite injured by their fall.

A young boss monster heard their cry, and shot into the room that it was coming from.

Chara tried to move their body, They couldn't get up. They raised their head to find.... what?

"Howdy! Do you... need help?" The... thing... asked.

"W-who are you? What is this place?!" They began sobbing. "Don't hurt me!!" Chara was crying, that's a sign of weakness. But, whatever this child was, Chara wasn't dead yet.

"Oh, no! No! I'm not going to hurt you! Please don't cry!" ...On closer observation, this child looked an awful lot like a goat.

"...You're a monster, aren't you?" Chara observed, connecting the dots.

"Y-yes... Would you like some help up?" The monster asked.

".....Okay," Chara replied, while being helped up by the monster, Chara lent against them.

After a little while of silence he spoke,  
"By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked.

Chara wasn't sure wether to give a fake name or not. "I... My name is... I'm Chara."

"That's a sweet name! Mine's Asriel!" He replied sincerely. "Look! That's my mom!"

Chara didn't really realize that they were walking, hopefully they could sit down or something, their legs hurt a lot, as did the rest of them.

 

*

"Mom!! Mom!" Asriel shouted to another, taller monster.  
"I found a human! They're hurt really bad! They need your help!!"

The older monster stood and walked over to Chara, smiling sweetly. "Greetings! I am Toriel. You've fallen down haven't you? Do not worry, I can help you. Just hold still please."

"N-no! I- Don't- What?" Chara's wounds began to heal. "What's going on here?"

"Please calm down, I will carry you to my home now."

Toriel lifted them up, her arms were so soft and warm, and Chara was so tired, they fell asleep.

*

The next day, Chara awoke to a thankfully empty room, alone with their thoughts, the best type of alone to be, according to them.

Thoughts like, ‘Who are these goat people?’ ‘Do they eat children?’ ‘Will I make it home?’ ‘Do I want to make it home?’ ‘Will people notice that I’m missing?’ ‘ If they do, will they come here to punish me?’ ‘Why am I not dead?’

Chara’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a huge male goatlike monster towered before them, filling the doorway.

Chara looked at him with a look of fear, then the large monster smiled at them.

“Howdy, My name is Asgore. And you are Chara, correct?”

“Mmhm...” Chara mumbled still wary of him.

“Oh, do not be afraid child, you are perfectly safe.” He sat on the edge of their bed, Smiling sincerely. Something that Chara wasn’t used to in their village.

“I thought that you were going to hurt me, Don’t monsters hate humans?”Chara asked, partially believing that they were infact dead and this whole thing was a hellish afterlife with no explanation.

“Ahahaha! Is that what you’ve heard? I suppose the legends do change after a while, truths lost, lies remaining. It’s a good thing that there are some monsters left to tell the true tale, me as one of them.” As Asgore said that, Chara sat up in their bed.

“You were alive back then? I’ve never heard of ANYONE living that long, but the only information I’ve ever found on the war was found in old boxes that I stole from th- Oh no! Why did I say that outloud! I-I was looking for food so I could- Oh no! I’m sorry Asgore!” Chara was worried that Asgore would be angry, but instead his face wore a pitiful frown.

“You had A tough time on the surface, didn’t you?” Asgore was struck with a sudden realization. “That’s why you fell down here, You... wanted to rid yourself from your life.”

All chara could do was nod, tears ran down their face as they hugged Asgore. Maybe this is a chance to turn over a new leaf.

*

Chara and asgore left the bedroom and headed into the livingroom where Toriel was reading a book called ‘An introduction to snails. Vol1’ and Asriel was drawing a picture of a mountain. “Chara! Howdy! You’re up!” Asriel said beaming

“Greetings Chara. We are happy you are okay. Although there is something we must inform you.” Toriel began. “I am afraid that you will not be able to return to the surface, and it is likely that other humans will not be able to find you where you are now. Of course we would be happy to take care of you ourselves if you should so choose.”

Chara’s eyes started filling with tears of joy, and Toriel mistook it for Chara not liking the plan.

“Toriel? Would you please talk with me in the next room?” Asgore asked his wife politely and Toriel nodded.

“Do you not want to stay with us?” Asriel asked  
“N-no! I want to stay with you! It’s just- thank you so much!” Chara wiped away their tears with their sleeve.

“Does that make me…. Your Brother?” Asriel asked.  
“I-I think so! You’re gonna be my Goat-bro!” Chara replied laughing.

*  
“Asgore, I don’t think Chara wants to stay.” Toriel stated worryingly  
“Actually... Tori, I think that they would indeed like to stay.” Asgore responded.

“What? Asgore, I think it’s best if we-” Toriel began  
“No no no, Tori, They- we talked, and... I know why they climbed the mountain, they planned to...um.. perish when they hit the ground. They didn’t have a pleasant life above it seems.”

Toriel covered her mouth with her hands at the thought that this small, little, child would want to do such a thing to themselves.


	2. Dreamers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Whoop! Aww yeah! Another chapter!

It all started because Chara's parents believed that their child was some sort of demon and blamed them when things didn't work out.

And to top it off, they didn't just blame them. They hurt them.

The rest of the village wasn't much better.  
Yet they still decided to not take that abuse anymore.

Or so they thought...  
The villagers shared a similar viewpoint to Chara's parents.

After a while of differing kinds of abuse, Chara finally couldn't take it anymore.

It would soon be done, the demon would be dead...

They didn't hesitate for even a second when climbing a mountain from which nobody could ever return.

Chara felt a tug on their jumper which caused them to turn around and see that the other humans caught them

“The demon is running away!”  
“Good, I never liked them anyway...”  
“Oh well I think we should-”

Chara jumped before they could say another word, only to find a monster child who looked like a goat, Chara pled for mercy.

None arrived.  
The monster clawed and bit and scratched until...

*

Chara woke up and almost screamed, waking Asriel up.

“Chara? What’s wrong?” He asked innocently  
“Nothing, It’s just- umm...ha ha.”  
“C’mon Chara, you can tell me! I’m your Goat-bro Brogoat! Or something...”

“Heh, and I’m a scapegoat.”  
“What... happened in your dream?”

“I- urr- I fell down the mountain- and instead of helping me, you…heh, y-you killed me.”  
“I-I KILLED you?! Chara, I- We would never hurt you!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry for waking you up.”  
“That’s fine, I’m happy you stayed.”  
“Me too.”

*

Chara went back to sleep without any nightmares.

“Hey, Chara… ‘you awake?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
“I-I’ve been meaning to ask, What are other humans like?”

“They're scary,haha, and mean. But not to eachother, just me.”  
“Surely not ALL humans are bad, You're not...”

“Asriel, I wish that monsters were able to rule the surface.”  
“But, I thought that humans didn’t really like monsters.”  
“What if, Monsters ruled the surface… Alone?”  
“I don’t think that that's a very good idea Chara.”  
“Oh well… It’s just a thought...”

*

Chara and Asriel went into the living room and see Asgore wearing a crown.  
“Chara Dreemurrr, I like the sound of that!” Said Asgore absentmindedly 

“Hello Asgore!”  
“Hi dad!”  
“Howdy Chara! Howdy Asriel!” 

“What is that doing on your head?” Chara asked, being the curious child that they were  
“Oh, we haven't told you yet have we?” Asgore stated.

“What?”  
“We’re the royal family of the underground!” Asriel exclaimed proudly.

*

Chara looked down at the slice of pie on their plate “Cinnamon AND butterscotch?”  
“Theh! If tasfs so goodf!” Asriel said with his mouth full  
“I mean, ‘Yeah! It tastes so good!’” He said once swallowing

“Hehe! Asriel!” Said Toriel smiling

“Sorry mom.”

Chara took a bite out of the slice of pie on their plate  
“Wow, this is a lot better than I’m used to! I mean, there was the old bakery, but everything was stale by the time I got to it.” They said partially to themselves

“What do you mean my child?” Toriel asked  
“What? Oh, um heheh, you see, um-” Chara started before composing themselves “There was this, um, Bakery near (well it doesn’t matter where...) That I- um used… to… steeaal frooom?” They finished, unsure as to whether they should’ve told that story at all.

“Oh um-” Toriel started  
“You STOLE from a place?!” Asriel exclaimed.

“...Yes? Yes. That wasn’t the only place that I stole from though… I’m so sorry...” Chara looked down at their pie again, wondering if it would be rude to just get up and walk away.

“My child, do not be sorry, After all it is what you had to do to be fed, was it not?”

“Yeah! Don’t be sorry for whatever you did on the surface! You’re HERE now! ”

“...Yeah, I guess I am!” Chara was smiling again, they had a family who understood them.

*

Later asriel and chara were sitting in their bedroom when Chara asked “So if you're a prince, does that mean YOU have a crown?”

“Urr, yeah! I only wear it when doing royal things, would you like to take a look?”

“Yeah!” Chara said whilst looking fascinated,  
Asriel went over to a cardboard box in the corner of the bedroom and pulled out a small golden crown that shimmered in the light.

“Woah, that looks so cool!” Chara began while looking at the crown in Asriel’s hands “But why was it in that box?” They finished.

“Oh, that’s because we’re moving to our new home tomorrow, A lot of monsters have already moved ‘cause this city is falling apart.”

“Oh, is it? I wouldn't know, I didn't really pay attention when you found me”

*

Chara was wondering around the house when they almost walked directly into Asgore.

“Oh! Howdy Chara! Are you enjoying yourself?” Asgore asked.

“What? Oh, yeah I guess… Were are you going?”

“Oh, I’m just about to go to the city to move some boxes, We are moving house tomorrow!”

*  
Chara ran, and kept on running. They would give up soon right?!

"Come here demon!"  
"Yeah! Come here!"

Two humans were chasing after them with knives and malicious intent.

"What’s going on?! Why are you doing this?!"  
Chara stumbled, out of breath, and stopped long enough to be caught and cornered at knifepoint.

"Aha! Thought you could run demon?"  
"How sweet!"

Chara was breathing lightly, sure that they were going to die, there was no backing out.

"And to answer your question, this is for the good of humanity!"

"The good of humanity? What does that have to do with-" then without any sign, the knife was lodged into their chest.

"Ngh! W-what is- I- hahahaha! I don't understand!"  
They attempted to clutch their chest, trying to shield their wound, but there was no hope left... Perhaps the world would benefit from a dead demon. Perhaps being stabbed and bleeding to death was a good thing?

But did it have to be so painful?

*

Chara sat bolt upright in their bed, not wanting to move or make a sound but instead breathing heavily and silently crying.

"Chara? What's goin' on?"

"Hahaha! Umm, n-nothing special... Just, heh, I-"

"Woah, hey- uh, you okay? I'm um, just asking 'coz um- you're clutching your chest kinda hard."

Chara loosened their grip on themselves to find that they were perfectly fine.

"What? Oh, Okaay?"

"Hey um, you sure you're okay?"

Chara just nodded, tears still running down their face.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so awesome that people want to read my stuff!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Chara also thanks you.


	3. The mountain

Chara had only just came back from school and their parents were waiting for them with looks of anger, hatred and disgust on their faces, oh god...  
“What the hell! That is the final straw....you!…”

“Chara, my name is Chara, mother.”  
‘How come that they can’t remember my name?’ Chara thought to themself.

“Don't you dare talk to your mother like that Charlie!”  
“No... my name is Chara, father.”  
“Whatever!”

“Um, what did I do exactly?”  
“Pfft, acting like you don't know. We raised you better than that!”  
“But... mother, I- I don't understand what it is that I have done to upset you!”

“Look, Just get out of my house you little demon piece of-”  
“I'm not a demon father! Please listen to me!” Chara was just about ready to cry, but they knew that crying was a weakness.

“I SAID GET OUT!” Their father shouted.

*

Once Chara slammed the door, they allowed themself to cry and then walked to the center of the village, right where Chara’s favorite golden flowers were buried.

Chara rummaged through their school bag and lunchbox, ‘Food? Oh, it’s an apple core...’

That’s not nearly enough food to last them overnight, let alone however long they would be staying outside.

And perhaps daylight robbery wasn’t a good plan…  
Chara decided to go on a walk instead.

*

“Oi! You! Stop right there! What’cha think you’re doing over ‘ere??”  
“I’m just taking a walk sir,” Chara said politely to the tall stranger towering over them.

“Oh yeah? What’s in ya bag then? Knives? Guns? Money?” He said with a devilish smile spread across his face.

“Well I-” Chara stopped themselves when they saw the knife in the man's hand  
“Who knew that it would be me to rid the earth from this vile little creature?”

He threw the knife towards Chara, but they somehow caught it.  
“Please go away, please leave me be!” They pleaded whilst holding back tears, the man took it as a threat and scampered, shouting “The demon has a knife!”

Almost before they could turn around there was a woman with a camera who took a picture of them holding the knife.

God… as if they weren't hated before the “Evidence”

*

Chara woke up next to a large pond and looked over at the reflection on the surface of the water, 

A large, beautiful, full moon and tall trees swaying in the cold wind, Silver starlight illuminating the reflected scene… And, Chara. With their devilish red eyes and messy brown hair, a ripped white t-shirt and tattered jeans, The odd one out. 

They wondered if anybody would care if they leaned forwards right now and drowned. But they decided against it, for some reason they had a burning feeling in their soul, they have to at least see where life takes them for a little longer.

*

Chara decided to steal from the old bakery, Their reputation was already ‘Muurderr the deeemon chiiild,’ so what did they have to lose?

Stale bread was still better than nothing, right?  
Chara found a nice place to sleep right behind the library and hopefully nobody would find them

*

The next morning Chara snuck into the library and stole a box, hoping it had food or money or things worth selling, to their disappointment and mild fascination, there was only a book titled “Humans and monsters; the great war”

Chara read it for days, the book was torn and broken, some words and pictures smudged but that was okay.

“Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.”  
Mt Ebott… Chara had a perfect view of it from the patch of golden flowers

*

“Chara?” A very small child with cyan eyes, wearing a faded ribbon and carrying a toy knife had found Chara hidden away behind the library.

“You-you know my name?” Chara asked half-thinking that this child came to finish them off.

“Yeah! You’re the kid from school that everyone calls a demon!” They started to reach into a school bag that looked a lot like Chara’s old one that they kept hidden in their bedroom and pulled out a jumper that was identical to chara’s favorite.

“Where did- how’d you-?” Chara was certain that they left those things in their bedroom.

“Oh, this? Here, I snuck into your bedroom after you didn’t come to school the other day, then I waited until I could figure out where it was that you were hiding, it pays to be patient!”

“Wow! Thanks so much! I’m reading about Mt Ebbot! Care to join me?” But then the young child saw the knife that chara had kept besides them instead of ice or rubber bands.  
“Eieeee! You really Are evil!” The child dropped Chara’s bag and ran away before Chara could explain that the blood was indeed their own.  
“I hope you climb that hellish mountain! It’s where you belong!”

Maybe it was…

*  
Chara lay awake that night thinking, ‘Why do these things always seem to happen to me?’ ‘Am I really a demon? I’ve never hurt anyone besides myself...’ ‘do I kill in my sleep?’ Chara definitely wasn't going to get any sleep now…

It seemed childish, but all Chara really wanted was a family, no… that’s asking too much. A friend? Still no. A… Hug? Still nowhere near the answer.

Maybe Chara wanted a way out, a long walk from the golden flowers, a climb up a mountain, no body to be found.

*

Chara left their stuff back behind the library, they wouldn't need them in hell… or wherever they would be burning.

When Chara looked back on the life that they would leave behind, the smiled. No more… the demon will die.

They let out a small laugh, not a maniacal laugh, nor a malicious one. They just laughed it all off, ‘It doesn’t matter, none of this does, they won’t even know you’re dead.’

They took one last look at the village that was no longer their home and set foot on the path to Mt Ebott.


	4. Family

Chara was walking along silently, while Asriel could hardly contain himself..

“What’s wrong Chara? Do you think that the new house is gonna be bad?”  
“Mmm, no I… think It’s gonna be cool… Toriel told me that It’s just like the old one.”  
“Then what’s wrong?”  
“Um, nothin’. I’m fine….”  
“Oh! Is it about your nightmare?”  
“No, it’s- I mean, I’m fine Asriel!”

“Please do not shout my child, I understand that things have been rough lately but we are all right here.” Oh no! Toriel AND Asriel caught on?

“Sorry, miss Toriel.”  
“Why don’t you call her mom?”  
“N-no… I- don’t… um-”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to call her your mother but… Um- Please do tell us if there is anything troubling you, We want to help.” ASGORE knew too?!

“Okay, Um- A-are you SURE that no other humans will fall down here?”  
“Well, um- Chara, we- we can’t really be certain of anything. We didn’t even think that humans COULD fall down here, but there still could be more.” Toriel answered honestly.  
“Oh.”

“Why’d you ask Chara?” Asriel asked.  
“...”

*

The group were almost out of Snowdin when they heard a loud voice shouting from behind them.

“Asgore! Toriel!” The voice came from quite a tall skeleton wearing a long black cloak  
“Oh! Good morning Wingding!” Toriel replied, smiling cheerfully.  
“Haha! Toriel, Please, It’s Gaster.” The skeleton seemed ashamed of his name.

“Oh, Wingding, this is Chara. They fell down here a few days ago. Would you like to say ‘Hello’?” Asgore asked, showing Chara to Gaster.  
“Um… Greetings. Hi, Sir- Gaster.” Chara wasn’t sure how to address him.  
“Haha,You’re a shy one. Aren't you?” He seemed safe, But he was somehow the first monster besides the Dreemurrs that Chara had met.

“They usually talk more than this.” Asriel stated bluntly to Gaster. “Dr Gaster is the royal scientist. He lives just over there.” He then said, addressing Chara

“We’ll talk again soon, Chara, I’m sure we’ll meet again.” Gaster said, treating Chara as a child and not an object. Chara liked him. Chara had so many questions about monsters to ask him, And Chara had so much to say about humans.

*

“It’s so big!” Asriel shouted whilst spinning around in the empty space without furniture  
“It really is!” Chara agreed “It’s a big city too.” Asriel added.  
“New home.” Asgore announced. “What?” Chara asked, New home?  
“That’s the name of the city!” Asriel confirmed  
“It was the best that we could come up with.” Toriel stated honestly.

There was a large armchair near the kitchen that Toriel quickly claimed as her own.  
And very soon everyone was right at home.

*

It was two weeks since Chara fell now, and Chara was officially a Dreemurr.

“Say Cheese!”   
-Click!

“Oh wow! What a lovely picture!” Asgore said beaming  
“Such a cute pair of children!” Torriel added  
“Hey, why’d you cover your face?” Asriel asked them.

“The flowers smelt nice.” Chara lied.

*

The next day, Chara was bored while Toriel and Asriel were shopping so they got a pen and drew one of their favorite golden flowers.

“Howdy Chara! Is that a flower from the surface?”  
“Yes, I don’t know the name but there is a patch of them in the center of the village I grew up in.”

“Do you miss it?”  
“I guess, But only because it’s all I ever knew and… I guess I’m not too familiar with monsters either, For whatever reason I’ve only met, You, Toriel, Asriel, and Dr. Gaster”  
“Why don’t we both go out on a long walk? Tori and Azzie won't be back until later.”

“Okay! That actually sounds like fun!”

*

Chara and Asgore decided to go to waterfall first,  
“There are plenty of friendly faces in waterfall!” And they first went to the blook family snail farm. They ran into two ghostlike monsters, one had shaped their body so that they had a fringe.

“Well maybe I SHOULD be a training dummy, At least that life would be better than THIS Hellhole!”   
“Oh(!) So you wanna be like THAT then! Maybe We’d be better of without the both of you!”  
“YOU’LD BE BETTER OF?! Unbelievable, Unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE! Maybe it would be ME who’s better off! What with your flippy hair and sparkles and Napsta’s weepy little shtick!”

“You take that back! You can insult ME, You can insult my HAIR, But NOBODY insults Blooky and lives to tell the tale.”  
“And another thing! You’re too dramatic! I-”

“Howdy! I do hope that we’re not interrupting anything, can we take a look at the snails?” It seemed as if Asgore had definitely interrupted something.

“Naps!””Blooky?” Almost straight after they were called, Another ghost who was wearing headphones came to greet Chara and Asgore

 

“Y-yes? Oh, hi…. King Asgore… the snails are just out back… Sorry about this….”  
“Oh, Napstablook! Have some confidence in yourself!”  
“Um… okay,” He turned to Chara “H-hello, My name is Napstablook…. What’s yours?”  
Napstablook looked like he was going to cry so Chara quickly replied “Chara, and nice to meet you Napstablook!”

“Look, Mads. I think that we shouldn’t fight about this.”  
“Yeah, maybe you’re righ-”  
“Yes! Thanks Mads! Plus, you’ld look absolutely dreadful as a rotten old dummy.”

“What....”  
“Really! All that cotton, It just wouldn't suit you!”  
“Watch it ‘ton.”  
“It’s bad enough that this little ‘Dummy thing’ has taken-”

“Stop it! Look, Mettaton! I-”  
“But Darling I’m Just-”  
“Stop calling me that!”

“Guys please stop fighting…. If you want….. I don’t mean to intervene… sorry...”  
“And anyway-”  
“That’s It! I’m leaving!!”  
“B-but Mads...”

“Oh dear, perhaps that is our cue to leave...”  
“Okay, let’s go, goodbye little snails!”

*

Next stop was a shop belonging to a turtle monster named Gerson

“Good morning Gerson, Do you have any sea tea’s?”  
“Wah ha ha! You bet I do Fluffybuns!”  
“Fluffybuns?”

“It’s a long story.” Asgore said, obviously avoiding the subject   
“So, who’s this?” Gerson asked Chara

“I’m Chara, sir.”  
“Well Hey there Chara!”

That went well!

*

“Oh, no no no! Come back!” Dr. Gaster was outside the shop, chasing multiple sheets of airborne documents and notes.  
Chara ran out of the shop and air-tackled a piece of paper that was threatening to fly away. “Oof! Oh no!” Gaster slipped on one and Chara grabbed the rest of them.

“Are you okay Dr Gaster?”  
“Yes, quite. Thank you Chara.”  
“You remembered my name!”  
“We only met last week, and you’re quite memorable.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m the ONLY human down here, right.”

“Good afternoon Wingding, would you like a hand up?”  
“Yes, thank you Asgore.”

*

“Oh come on Blooky, We’re better off without him.”  
“But Mettaton, he was our family too!”  
“Well… yes, but I’d prefer not to think of him that way.”  
“Why did you two fight today?”  
“Well, um... he wanted to follow in our other cousins footsteps and become a training dummy, A-and I encouraged him! Obviously....”  
“Metta, don’t lie!”  
“I hated the idea and I told him that he couldn't handle it.”

 

“Aha! This one looks perfect!, I’m sure that this’ll be the one!” He flew into the dummy “Ahahahah! Yes! ‘Mad Dummy.’ That’ll show HIM. I can only imagine the look on his face! And.. on.. Blooks...” Mad Dummy hesitated but then remembered why he was mad. “I can’t BELIEVE that Mettaton wouldn't let me live my dreams! Outrageous.Outrageous! OUTRAGEOUS!!”


	5. Asgore

Chara woke suddenly, They had a nightmare. They couldn’t remember it but it was bad.  
“Zzzz” Asriel was still asleep.

“What are you doing up my child?” Toriel asked, whilst knitting a little scarf.  
“Just a bad dream...”  
“Oh, Chara. It’s okay.” Toriel reassured them

“What, What’cha… got there?” Chara asked, attempting to be nonchalant.  
“Oh, this? I’m just knitting. Would you like a turn?”

Stars shimmered in Chara’s red eyes, “Really?!” They asked like the child they were.  
This was going to be amazing.

Over the next few weeks, all Chara did was knit. One day Asriel asked why, only to get the response, “It’s good.”

Chara even knitted a sweater, a pink one with the words ‘Mr. Dad guy’ written on the front. “Chara, it’s amazing! You should do more.” Asgore exclaimed as soon as he saw it.

*

“These flowers are buttercups, aren't they?” Asriel asked  
“Yeah, They’re nice.” Chara replied.

“They’re dad’s favorite! Dad likes ANY golden flowers.”  
“I like golden flowers too”  
“I know! Follow me!”  
“What?”

Asriel put on his little princely crown and Chara made themself a flower crown.  
Asriel sat on one of Asgore’s throne and Chara knelt down.

“All hail thee, King Asriel- Thine art the Coolest Monster Ever!”  
“You’re pretty cool too!”  
“Azzie! You broke character!”

“Please, children. Do not use the thrones as playthings, Please take off your crown Asriel.” Toriel had caught them performing their roleplay  
“Sorry mommy.” Asriel said.  
“I bid thou the finest apologies, my fair lady.” Chara said, character unbroken.  
“Hehe, Chara!”  
“Doth thou have problems with the way I speaketh? ”  
“Oh Chara...”  
“Hahaha!”

*

A few days later, Chara walked down to the throne room and saw Asgore gardening.

“Can… Can I help?”  
“Well of course Chara, here take this.” Asgore handed them a worn dagger.  
“Oh, o-okay.”

-Snip! Snip!

“Gardening is fun!”  
“I’m glad that you like it, Chara.”

Over the next week, Chara went through a pattern of Garden, Knit, Eat, Sleep and repeat.  
Chara loved gardening, maybe as much as knitting.

*

“Chara, I have a surprise for you!” Asriel handed them a locket in the shape of a heart. “Look! Look! I have one too!”

Chara put on the heart locket, Asriel put on his.  
They looked really nice.  
“Where’d you get these?”  
“Sand and fire magic, I made it myself.”

*  
Chara loved their new family, they were gods compared to their old family.  
Chara recalled all of the times that they had been called a demon, or teased about their eyes. It was more than it should've been. They remembered all of the places they’d stolen from, the bakery, the library, even that one guy’s house.  
But it was all okay now, it was often hard to believe that the old world was gone. It seemed too good to be true.

*

It was Asgore’s birthday soon, and Asriel and Chara wanted to do something nice.  
“So what can we do?”  
“We could make something.”  
“Make what?”

“Make… urrrr”  
“A giant statue, for King Dad!”  
“Well...”

“Or a scarf!”  
“Maybe no-”  
“Or a birthday pie!”  
“That sounds good!”

“Maybe we could find a recipe book, And do it in secret!”  
“Asriel I-”  
“YEAH!”

*  
Asriel was in the bedroom reading, and Chara was knitting (Unsurprisingly.)  
“Chara?”  
“mmm?”  
“Why… Why do you hate humanity?”

Chara stopped their knitting for a moment and then continued.

“They do bad things.”  
“Like what?”  
“They think I’m a demon because of my eyes or something and my parents hated me and they hurt me and I ran away but somebody threw a knife at me and someone else took a picture and knocked me out and I woke up at a pond and I wanted to drown but I stole food from the bakery and... and the little kid with the cyan eyes saw my knife but I didn’t hurt anyone, just me but the little kid with the eyes didn’t think so and they told me to go die in the mountain so i listened!! But, but… then, I came here and they… they… They’re gone.”  
“Chara, woah. Stop.”

*

They found an old recipe book in the dump in waterfall, everything was soggy but it was still partially readable.

“What’s next ‘Riel?”  
“Cups… butter… um… Buttercups!”

“Buttercups? Are you sure?”  
“That’s what it says.”  
“Okay then?”

They picked a few buttercups and went back upstairs. 

“Okay that should be right.”  
Asriel used some fire magic, and It was done

*

Oh no! oh no no no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is short, but trust me, in the next chapter or two... shit will go down.


	6. Buttercups Part 1

*This can't be happening, this can't be happening. This is all your fault, you DEMON.*

Chara always resented that word, but now it was the only word that was clear, *Why didn't you just die when you came here? You don't deserve to be alive!*

 

It was utter chaos, Toriel was upset, Asriel kept crying, Asgore was poisoned by the buttercups, and Chara couldn't even get some alone time in their own mind.

 

"I-is dad gonna be okay?"

All Chara wanted to say was 'No! This is bad! Asgore! No!!!!!' But they forced themself to try and laugh it off.

"Heh, yeah, Asgore's gonna be just... fine......."

 

'Nothing about this is fine, everything is bad! He's gonna die, I'm gonna die, everyone's gonna die!' *You're right! 10 outta 10!*

'Shut up,'

*I've left you well enough alone, Chara Dreemurr. Look where it got you(!)*

'Oh, get a life.'

*You first, Demon.*

'That word's been thrown around a lot in my presence, do you really think it still affects me?'

*Yes, do YOU really think I'd say it if it wasn't useful?*

'Leave me alone.'

*Oh nooo, leave me aloooone(!)*

 

*

 

“Chara, Are you okay? You haven’t said nearly anything all day.”

“...”

“My child, Nobody blames you, you neither Asriel.”

“Is he gonna be okay?”

“Yes, I think tha…..” Chara stopped listening.

 

*Hello there!*

‘Not you again...’

*And a warm welcome to you too!*

‘Look, I-’

*Threats won’t work on me...*

‘What do you want with me?!’

*Just making sure that you don’t force-feed anybody buttercups. :)*

‘...They’re my FAMILY! Do you think I did this sh*t on purpose?!’

*Ooh, such language! Whatever would Toriel say?*

‘Shut up!’

 

*

 

Chara wondered off to the bedroom and started to knit

 

*A-Clickety-clack, A-Clickety-clack, soo much noise!*

‘If you don’t like it, you can just leave.’

*Buttercups :)*

‘Shut up.’

*What the hell are you even knitting?*

‘It’s none of your business.’

*As a citizen of your soul, I have a legal right to know!*

‘What legal right? Who even makes the rules in my soul?’

*Me, duh. Now whatcha making?*

‘...A scarf… For dad.’

*Dad? Hmm, ironic seeing as he’s probably gonna…*

 

“Chara?”

“What?”

“Oh um… you were just sitting there, staring at something...”

 

*

 

It was the middle of the night and everybody else was asleep, it was finally quiet.

*Heyy! What’s up?!*

‘...’

*What? Nothing to say?*

‘...’

*You’re no fun.*

‘I don’t want to talk.’

*Look, will ya talk if I show you something?*

‘What is it...’

*I'm gonna take that as a ‘yes’.*

 

Suddenly there was an adult human with choppy hair and light red eyes wearing a poncho floating before them, Chara covered their mouth with their hand as to not scream.

*Hey, don’t freak out. I’m just a dead guy who fought in the great war between humans and monsters and now I get to follow you around until you die.*

‘Thank you for the explanation(!)’

*Hey, I’m the sarcastic one, little kid.*

‘How... old are you anyway?’

*When I died I was around 30, now I’m 600odd years old*

‘Wow, 600odd?’

*632.*

 

‘Wow.’

*It’s nice to be out, your soul is uncomfortable.*

‘What do you mean?’

*You don’t know about souls?! Souls f*cking make up the world! Ughh, human souls and monster souls are very different, human souls are waaaay more powerful, they made the barrier that you’re trapped behind (thanks for that by the way...) It would take both a human and monster soul to cross it, and 6 other human souls to break it.*

‘Woah, really?’

*Yeah.*

 

The poncho human faded away.

Chara finally fell asleep.

 

*

 

Chara woke up to Asriel reading a book about flowers

“Psst, hey, Chara.”

“...”

“When do you think dad’s gonna be okay?”

“...”

*What are you waiting for, tell him he’ll die!*

“It’s going to be okay Azzie, dad’s going to be just fine soon.”

*What the hell?*

“Really? Thanks Chara.” he went back to reading.

 

*uhhhh, what was that?*

‘I didn’t want to upset him.’

*That doesn’t make any sense..*

‘Just think about it, have you ever loved somebody like a brother?’

*Yes..?*

‘Did you always tell them what you thought?’

*No, I had a... lot of secrets.*

‘Right, I know it’s not right but sometimes telling lies is the best choice.’

*Coming from the kid that just a few months ago jumped into a mountain...*

‘Who… who did you love?’

*He… was like a brother to me… for a long time, before the war...*

‘Who?’

*Asgore... we met when we were but children. Tables turned, common sense forgotten. It was friend against friend. Spear and trident met. It was an act of mercy to seal them all away.*

‘Woah, woah, wait. Sorry to interupt your poem, but YOU put up the barrier!?’

*Well, me and six other humans.*

‘YOU DID THIS TO THEM?!’

*Weeeeeeeeell…….*

‘I can’t believe you...’

 

*

 

*Hey, are you still mad?*

Asgore walked into the room

 

“Dad!”

“Daddy!”

“Howdy Chara, Asriel.”

 

“You’re okay!”

“I’m so so sorry I didn’t know! I’m Sorry!”

“But Chara, He’s okay, just like you said he’d be!”

“Y-yeah, I... did say that, didn’t I...”

 

The next week or so, Chara kept apologizing. It wasn’t their fault…

They knew what to do...

 

*

 

"...Asriel."

"Chara?"

"I... know how to get us out of here."

"Whoa, really?"

"I-it's not going to be easy... for the plan to work, I... have to die."

"What!? No, we can't do that!"

"But if you do what I say, all of monsterkind will be free!"

"Chara..."

"So... I die, you absorb my soul, cross the barrier and get six human souls!"

 

"How would you even die, Chara?"

"Buttercups."

"B-buttercups?"

"Then it's decided."

 

Asriel left the room, defeated and the poncho human faded in, *ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?! Your 'plan' is to DIE?!*

'Pretty much.'

 

*Where the hell'd you get that idea?!*

'Heh, from you- Idiot. You TOLD me to die!'

*Yeah, but... but... I'll go down with you :(*

 

'You should've thought that through.'

*Why are you being so CALM? You're gonna die!*  
'I guess it's sorta a 'Been there, done that' type of thing'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh Sh*t!
> 
> Chara says "Hi!"  
> Poncho Human says *Just you wait until the next chapter!*


	7. Buttercups Part 2

“Chara, This is a bad plan, not to say that your plan itself is bad, but the contents of the plan is a bad plan. This is a very bad plan.”

“It might be a bad plan-”  
“A VERY bad plan.”  
“It might be a VERY bad plan, but it’ll work if you just listen.”  
“The fact that you’re going to die is bad enough, but why like this?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why with the buttercups? You saw what they did to dad...”  
“And how do I atone for that, you may ask?”  
“Chara! That. Wasn’t. Your. FAULT.”

Chara picked the last buttercup.  
“That should be enough.”  
“Chara… Think this through…. Please… this isn’t like the mountain, you’re not getting a second chance.”  
“There’s only one thing that I miss about the surface, to see those beautiful golden flowers… There’s going to be so much I miss about this...”  
“There’s always a second chance Chara.”

*

“Aren’t you sure that there’s a better way to do this?”  
“There is no other way, i have to atone for-”  
“Chara, that wasn’t your fault, dad said so.”  
“.......”  
“There’s still a second chance.”

*

“Chara. This is your last chance to turn back. If you eat those… then... Game over.”  
“I have to do this, this is what I’m supposed to do to free monsters.”  
“Chara… There is always a second chance.”

Chara ate the flowers, they had a bitter taste.

*

“Chara! Stay determined! You are the future of humans and monsters!”  
“Psst, Chara- wake up. I-I don’t like this plan anymore...”

“Asriel, Chara… may not wake up...”  
“They’re going to wake up, I know it!”  
“Shall I leave you two be?”  
“Okay...”

Chara’s breath stopped and the next thing Asriel knew, there was a dark red soul hovering in front of him, about to shatter, Asriel absorbed the soul, picked up the lifeless body and snuck out to the barrier.

‘Asriel, go through.’  
“What? W-who said that?”  
‘Shh! You’ll blow it! It’s me, Chara!’  
‘What do I do when I get there?’  
‘You explain the situation, you know ‘I am Asriel. Please, I need your help.’

‘Okay.’  
Asriel stepped through the barrier and gazed upon the beautiful winter sun, he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.  
‘Woah… C-Chara you lived with this? H-How could you ever leave this?’  
‘...There is more than the beauty of the sun in this world.’  
‘...Chara...’

*

‘Did you ever miss this?’  
‘No… I never missed this world...’  
‘N-no I mean, Did you ever miss nature? The flowers, the trees.’  
Asriel bent down and started picking golden flowers.  
‘What are you doing?’  
‘You said your last wish was to see the flowers of your home.’  
‘You always stay strong in the toughest of moments… You’re picking flowers in the land of your most deadly enemies.’

*

Asriel came to what Chara told him was their old village.  
‘Just like we practised.’  
‘Precisely.’

“Humans, I am Asriel. Please, do not be afraid I-”  
“AHH!!!!!”  
“IT’S A MONSTER!!!”  
“LOOK! IT KILLED A CHILD!”

The humans threw everything that the could at Asriel.  
‘Asriel! Do something!’  
‘They’re just afraid!’  
‘You’re bleeding! Kill them!!’  
‘No! I can’t hurt them Chara!’  
‘LISTEN TO ME! They’re going to KILL you! Don’t just stand there!’

Asriel clutched his siblings body close to him and ran as fast as he could to the mountain. He only made it to the throne room before collapsing.

‘No! You can’t give up!’  
‘I’ll see you… there… Chara...’  
‘No! No!! Don’t die! This wasn’t part of the plan!’  
‘I’m sorry Chara...’  
‘Asriel… I just want you to know tha-’ Asriel died, the connection between souls was lost, and Chara’s voice became nonexistent.

“Asriel!” Asgore called out, rushing to his son, It was too late…  
*

Asgore and Toriel had lost two children in one night, Asgore declared that every human who falls underground must die.

“Asgore! How dare you!”  
“But Tori, I-”  
“Do not ‘Tori’ me, Dreemurr. I am leaving.”  
“N-no, please don’t go...”

“My mind is made...”  
“Tori....”  
“Goodbye.”

*

The kingdom fell into despair, Despair that was nothing compared to Asgore’s own. Both of his beloved children were dead, and his wife walked away from him in utter hatred and disgust. In short- he was alone.

He hated the humans who had did so much to his children, but not more than he hated himself for what he’d done. He was so alone…

*

Toriel made it to her old family home, it was a little worse for wear,but it was Home.  
Everything reminded her of her children, but everything was still okay.

Toriel took Chara’s body and buried it were they’d first fell.  
She wondered if Chara would appreciate it in death.

She made friends with many different Foggits, Whimsuns and spiders.  
It wasn’t a perfect home, but she wasn’t alone….

*

7 souls…  
That’s all they need to break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Scapegoat! It was a lot of fun to write. I loved exploring Chara's character, and while I was writing chapter one, I honestly expected it to have three chapters... but you know, Three turned into Seven! Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lookie here! a fanfiction!
> 
> Based on the awesome theories by the awesome, http://passivechara.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Hey, look. If you don't like my interpretation of the game, then I'm okay with that. Just don't go shoving it in everyone's faces like you own the internet.)
> 
> Bye!


End file.
